Communication cables and in particular data cables used for the transmission of information according to the ethernet standard are commonplace and used in a multitude of environments. A type of cable connector being used with increasing frequency is generally referred to as RJ-45 connector, RJ stands for registered jack. Commonly used cables often include twisted wire pairs to minimize interference or cross-talk between the individual wires in the cable. To help prevent unwanted interference in the wires, the length of untwisted wires before entering the connector should be kept to a minimum. Typically, when fabricating a common connector, short untwisted wire lengths are inserted into and fed through channels running a length of the connector before making contact with insulation displacement contacts (IDC's). The untwisted portions of the wires are open to unwanted interference. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a good electrical connection between the wires and the IDC's. However, because the untwisted wires commonly run in a lengthwise direction in a common connector and because of the common placement of IDC's bad electrical connections with the wires are a common problem when forming a connector. Thus there is a need for an improved ethernet connector apparatus and method.